leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/Sixten - The Mole
Sixten is a yordle for a passion for digging. He carries an oversized drill in front of him as his weapon and pokes people with it as his auto attack. His special skill is burrowing quickly to escape, engage, pass through walls, and to teleport allies with him. He has high mana costs and cooldowns on his abilities however they are rather powerful. He can deal low but consistent damage to both squishies and tanks with his passive armor penetration. Best built tanky. Sixten creates burrows with his ult. Burrows have 2 ends to them, it doesn't matter which is which. Allies may right click on ether end to approach the opening, channel for 1 second to become untargetable and stealthed, then 2 seconds later appear at the other end. The same Burrow may only be used by each ally once before a new one is needed. (Sixten himself is no exception and may travel back through it once again after he has made it and no more). Enemies may not use the burrow. Burrows will disappear when Sixten's ult goes off cooldown (building CDR will cause the burrows to disappear quicker). Anyone (ally or enemy) may left click on ether end to see how much longer the burrow has left. If it disappears while being used, the ally will still move to the other end. Each end of the burrow will provide vision (400 range) Hidden Passive: Small champions (anyone who can be eaten by Fizz's shark) take only 1.5 seconds to travel through burrows (on top of the 1 second channel at the start). | secondname = Rend | secondinfo = (Active): Sixten dashes towards target location, stopping at the first enemy unit he comes across, dealing physical damage to them and decreasing their armor for 3 seconds. *'Range of dash': 200 | secondlevel = | thirdname = Churn the earth | thirdinfo = (Active): Sixten prods the ground with his drill, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a cone for 2 seconds. *'Size of cone': 50° *'Range': 300 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Burrow | ultiinfo = (Active): Sixten channels for one second before becoming stealthed and gaining: A speed boost, the ability to move through units and the ability to move through terrain. He may recast this to cancel the ability and re-emerge (emerging inside terrain will backtrack him to the nearest available spot). A burrow is created from where he started to where he finished which, once it is fully completed, may be used by allies. Attacking or using any skill will end the stealth and complete the burrow. While this is a stealth, and he can't be attacked by auto attacks or click lock skills (without the use of an Oracle's) he leaves a trail behind him as he moves signalling his location. If he receives damage during the tunnelling the speed boost is cancelled however he remains underground. If he is affected by CC which prevents the use of abilities he will emerge. *'Maximum Duration': 6 seconds *'Cooldown': 70 Seconds | ultilevel = | ultipic = ChampionSquare.png }} Category:Custom champions